What it could have been
by true-slytherin
Summary: Au. My twist of the dream in hazy-lazy-crazy days
1. One glance at her misery

What it could have been  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. The characters all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Pairing: L/L maybe R/T or R/J later Summary: What if the dream at the beginning of Those lazy-hazy-crazy days was real? Here's my version of what could have happen during the summer to put Lorelai and Luke together and how will Rory react when she'll know about this. Spoilers: Those hazy-lazy-crazy days but just later on. A/N: Sorry if I won't put a lot of Dean(I hate him) or put Rory and Jess or Rory and Tristin together cause I'm kinda still wondering if I'm a trory or a literati but when I'll know about it I'll just put it in my story. Please review to let me know if you like it. So now I'm finish, on to the show. Lorelai's POV  
  
What could have been Chapter 1  
  
It's been now two whole weeks since Chris left and I've pretty down even more that Rory's gone. I still haven't made up with Luke yet but there's this strange feeling in my pit when I think of him and I've been starting to have these weird dreams where we're going out and when I woke up I kinda feel sad it was a dream. I'm even starting to think I have more than friendship feelings for him. I think I love him but I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way. So I just go there, order coffee and watch him turn into Mr. Freeze whenever he's talking to me without even try to tell him how sorry I am or just giving him hints about how I feel. So now I'm trapped in a town when my best friend is in honeymoon, my daughter is in Washington and who I thought was my other best friend doesn't talk to me more than a few sentences(ok most of his sentences are grunt but hey it's more than nothing, I even miss his long and boring monologues about how coffee is bad for me cause at least he seemed to care about me then), feeling so bored, even watching the Brady bunch marathon doesn't cheer me up( which is pretty rare I must add) and I so have nothing to do so now, me, Lorelai Gilmore, I decide that I'm going to go to the diner and try to talk to Luke and tell him how I feel about him and try to make things up. So I raise up from the couch I've been sitting on for now 3 hours thinking and sleeping(for a few minutes) and I go to the coffee table that my shoes are next to and when I'm now ready to face my future. The walk all the way to the diner never seemed to take that much time and I realised maybe it was because I should have done this a while ago. Now, I'm right in front of the diner. I know, I know it took me a lot of time but now here I am.  
  
I know it's really short but I would really like to know what you think about it so review to tell me if you like it and if you want me to continue. Oh and btw, sorry for the spelling mistakes if I made some, I'm a french canadian so I might do a lot of them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fanny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. The answer to all his prayers

What it could have been(Chapter 2)  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Paring: L/L  
  
What it could have been  
  
Chapter 2(Luke's POV)  
  
A long month. A whole long month since I haven't talk to her. Her. The only person I'm thinking about. I know that if you know her you'll tell me I don't have any chances with her, that she's way beyond me, but I already know all this stuff. But I just love her. It's like that. I don't know why I never actually had the courage to tell considering all the times where it almost and only almost slipped out but I'm just still such a coward and I let her break my heart again and again. You don't know how much it hurts to hear the women you love yell at you saying that it's your fault if her daughter, a girl you love like if she was your own and that you would never ever hurt, was hurt. Millions of pieces. For the last time, I tried to actually believe, but then she comes here, begging my forgiveness and she smiles and it's all forgotten. But not this time, not after all the times she broke my heart. But today, something's different. I don't know what it is, but she's now standing in front of the diner with a look of determination I've never seen on her. I can't help but wonder why. She then just decides to just come in and she walks to me.  
  
-Hey there, Mr. Freeze! She says in a desperate attempt to make me smile but it doesn't work and I'm sure she senses it so I pretty sure that she'll start babbling about some unimportant subject and walk out of my life again.  
  
-Luke, please I need to talk to you. You won't even have to talk but can you at least just listen to me please. she asks me the look of utter sadness in her eyes and the tone of her voice held something I couldn't quite describe so I finally gave up on trying to be mad and gave in.  
  
-Ok. Do you want to talk here or in private? I finally ask her  
  
-Thanks and in private please. she answers  
  
-Ok. Let's go in the storage room  
  
She follows me and in the storage room, she looks around the diner, making sure no one saw us and closes the door to make sure no one will hear us. She starts talking  
  
Lorelai: Luke, I know you're mad at me and I must admit I can't blame you on that but please just try to forget all those things I said. I truly didn't mean them just believe me. I hate it when we fight because your one of my best friend and you always understood me, always treated Rory like she was your own, hell you're more a dad to her than Chris ever was. It took me this fight to understand that I need you in my life and that no fight should ever come between us again.  
  
Luke: I know and I'm really sorry I reacted this way.  
  
I get next to her and hug her. She hugs me back. Then so does something and I don't know why. She moves her face in front of mine, leans down and kisses me! I kiss her back without any hesitation and we kiss like this for several minutes till we're both out of breath. She opens her mouth and starts talking.  
  
Lorelai: I know you're probably laugh at me or hate me for this but I just can't stand this anymore and I need to tell you. I love you.  
  
Did she just said what I think she said or was it just my imagination  
  
Luke: What!?!?!?!?  
  
Lorelai: I love you and I guess by your reaction you don't love me so I'm going.  
  
She starts walking away but I stop her and say:  
  
-Of course I love too. Did you really thought I didn't love you? I mean how could I not love you? I've loved you for years.  
  
She kisses me and I kiss her beak for several minutes when she starts laughing  
  
Lorelai: I guess now we should go on a date.  
  
Luke: Ok. When and where?  
  
Lorelai: My place tonight at seven?  
  
Luke Ok I'll be there.  
  
Lorelai: I gotta go so bye and see ya later.  
  
She kisses me and leaves.  
  
I just stand there in total disbelieve. The women I secretly loved for years loves me and here going on a date tonight. It's totally the happiest day of my life!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pretty pretty please review and tell me if you like it. I'm still sorry if I made mistakes and I hope you liked my story so far.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fanny*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
